Kamigami no Asobi: Resentment of the fallen
by Sakura Sotomura
Summary: In a fit of pique, an accident happened that changed Yui's life. Would she get the chance to reunite with the gods? - a short 6 chapters Please read to the end because that's where it make sense
1. Prologue

Prologue

***Slams***

Yui had fought with her brothers and was in a black mood. Feeling pain in her stomach, she went to check in the toilet and boy was it a bloody mess.

These few days had not been the best for her. She's not being herself and often felt agitated. She wanted to apologize but her pride wouldn't let her.

"My eyelid has been jumping since just now. I hope nothing bad happens…"

Not knowing what the future lies for her, she went to prepare for the next day.

* * *

_Hello, this is my first try writing a short novel so I hope you will enjoy it ^^ Please note that in my one shots, my OC Ayano will be added into it and the gods have transferred into Yui's school so I'll use it in this story._

_The chapters will be uploaded soon~ Please let me know what you think about it ^^_


	2. The start of the brewing storm

"No! That's not it! You're wrong! Did you even heard what I said just now?!" Yui was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her face was turning red from all the shouting and frustration that was building inside her.

"But-"

"No buts!" Yui interrupted Tsukito. The school was having a festival whereby the classes will had to each come up with a booth. Yui's class had decided on doing a café and were making a booth for it at the moment.

"Relax~ Just calm down" Ayano patted Yui's back, attempting to calm her down.

"How?! The drinks menu and everything is wrong! Some of the guys are ditching, the sign board is not done yet, and everything is not going according to the plans today!" She was on the verge of erupting like a volcano. Her red face looked like she was in desperate need of oxygen.

Yui had it bad these few days, she fought with her brothers, Manabu and Jun, some of the guys are skipping class, and the board is not done even though the dateline was close. But the most important thing of all- she having her period. The gods tried to calm her down but was reprimanded instead. They still did not know much about the human culture and often made mistakes. Usually Yui slowly coach them. But today, all they can do is blame their luck.

***SLAM!***

Yui went out the classroom in rage. She needed time by herself to cool down. If she didn't, she might do something that she will regret. In the classroom, the gods were staring wide-eye in disbelief. They could not believe that the usually gentle Yui would burst in anger just like that. It was a total shock for them. Not wanting to reveal much intimate information, Ayano told the gods that Yui was just having a bad day and that they should not take it seriously. They continued working on the booth but constantly got sidetracked.

Yui was sitting near the garden, head against the wall. She had regained her composure and knew it was her fault for lashing out on the gods. It was not their fault, they were still learning and just because of her foul mood, they would have to take her criticisms. Her heart was filled with guilt. Dragging her feet, she slowly makes her way back to the classroom.

She stood outside the classroom, trying to prepare her heart. Shutting her eyes, she took deep breaths. Just when she was about to open the door, he could hear her friends talking about her.

"Why did she have to throw her temper around like that when we did nothing wrong? Well… if we did she can tell us, not shout at us…" Takeru grumbled. Yui froze.

"Exactly my point!" Loki nodded in agreement. Everybody stared at him, squinting.

"Considering that you were one of the guys that ditched, I don't think you can say that." Ayano shook her head side to side.

"Hey! At least I came back okay? Thank me for coming back! But now we're talking about HER problem. She's in a foul mood, yes, but she still can't lash out on us like that." After venting, Loki changed the topic.

"Yeah… she was a bit over the top today…" Even Hades, the quiet one, agreed. A few girls came to join in the conversation, trying to blend in with the gods. They were hoping that the gods would take notice of them.

"Wasn't she like a total bitch today? She is the worst, she wins the title: Bitch of the day! I bet her family is exactly the same!" The girls nodded in agreement while the boys remained silent. Not knowing that Yui was just outside the door, the gods gave in to the temptation of gossiping.

"Yeah, pretty much. What bastards…" He was still frustrated thinking about Jun and Manabu, who prevented Yui from dating.

Yui stood outside the door, listening to every single word the class said about her. Every time the speaker changed, she can feel her temperature rising but the shock made her stand rooted to the ground. When they reached the topic about her parents, she could not keep quiet anymore. Slamming the door open, everyone stared at her immediately. The atmosphere is tense.

"That's enough! You can say bad things about me but leave my parents alone you cowards!" She looked really furious with her brows knitted together.

Smirking, one of the girls provoke Yui. "Oh yeah? Don't you inherit traits from your parents? Looking at you right now, it's hard to believe your parents are not bitches."

"I'm a bitch? Well, it takes one to know one." Yui's eyes were blazing, it seems that she would not go down without a fight.

"Calm down both of you!" Apollon stood in between the two of them, trying to be the meditator.

"Shut your filthy mouth! You gossiped with them too didn't you? Why are you trying to act nice now huh?! You disgust me!" Her face was contorted with rage and fury.

"I-"The shock robbed him of speech.

"I didn't know that you guys were like that. I thought that maybe you guys were different from the bastards in our class. And Loki, you ditched and yet you have the guts to gossip about me? Have you no shame?! All of you are bastards and bitches! Even Ayano! I thought you were my best friend. You call yourself my best friend when you just kept silent when they talk crap about me?! Ha! And I still felt guilty for all of you. You know what? Deciding to come back to apologize was the biggest, foolish decision I've made!"

Venom spewed from her lips as she cursed belligerently. Yui totally snapped, her last ounce of common sense has been consumed by rage and her voice crackled with anger.

Not being able to stand looking at the innocent Ayano getting accused, Takeru stepped out to defend her.

"That's enough! Aren't you being too rude?! Stop talking like you're the victim over here! I thought you were nice but it seems that I was wrong the entire time! Thanks for proving that you're a total bitch!"

Even the gods are not total saint. They have their limits too.

Yui nodded to herself, thinking: Ha! What was I expecting? They all hate me right now so nothing I say will help myself in this situation.

She felt the whole world collapsing on her.

"Traitor!" She shouted. She was on the brink of tears, not wanting to let them see the weaker side of her, she left the classroom in a fit of pique.

"Yui!" Ayano tried to chase after her but was caught by a pair of arms holding her back. It was the gods. They got all steamed up this time that they don't even bother chasing Yui. They decided to let Yui be and ignore her for a few days.

Yui ran out of the school. She stopped near a traffic light, catching her breath. Her vision started to blur. Tears welled up in her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks in rivulets. She looked towards the sky, hoping to force the tears back.

***Ring ring ring!***

Her phone rang. It was Ayano, she couldn't leave Yui alone like this. Looking at her phone, once again, she felt agitated and started running to release steam.

***Screech!***

***Bang!***

***Yui's POV***

Looking at the caller, conflicted feelings swelled up in my heart. I have to do something to release this anger of mine. I decided to run with all my might.

All of a sudden, I felt like I was flying through the air and a sudden pain ran through my entire body. The pain was excruciating! I opened my eyes to found myself lying in the middle of the road. There is a man standing in front of me but I cannot see his face. Something warm dripped on my face and painted my whole world red. Slowly, I'm losing conscious and all I can see around me is pitch black darkness. What will happen to me?

"Hey! Hey! Don't die!" A voice called out. Am I going to die? I tried to search the surroundings through my sense of touch till I could not muster up a single ounce of strength any more. I… I… feel so sleepy… no… I cannot sleep… no… n…

***Normal POV***

Ayano dialled Yui's number many times but she did not pick up. Thinking that maybe Yui wanted time for herself, Ayano decided to swallow her pride and apologize to Yui the very next day in school.

However, the next day, Yui was absent. The gods were still hung over the incident and did not seem to have totally calmed down yet.

"She probably didn't want to see our faces and stayed at home. She will come eventually. I couldn't give a hoot about her absence anyways," Loki said out of spite. Despite Loki's explanation, Ayano was still worried about Yui. Her eyelid has been jumping the entire time. Hoping that nothing bad will happen, Ayano continued her lesson.

* * *

_Hello guys~ I hope that you will like my story though it is my first attempt writing a novel. Let me know on your opinions! ^^_

_P.S. I added lots of phrases to look professional :P_

_Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44_


	3. Missing protagonist

A few days passes by in a blink of an eye. There was still no sign of Yui coming back to school. The gods had already calmed down and were now worrying about Yui's absence. What if she still has resentment over the matter and refused to see them? Ayano was worried sick. All her calls had not been picked up.

After much thought, she decided to discuss with the gods.

"You know, she hasn't been picking up my calls at all. I think we should visit her." She suggested sheepishly. The gods look at each other in quandary on what they should do.

Irritated, she grumbled, "Come on! Don't shilly-shally and just make up your mind! Or do you want me to badger you?"Knowing it was partially their fault for not defending their friend, they look down in guilt. It was Apollon who broke the silence.

"You know, we should let bygones be bygones. There is no use hanging over this fight." Of course, it is a no-brainer. They loved Yui very much so they are willing to swallow their pride and apologize. They decided to visit Yui after school to bury the hatchet. With that, there is one less thing to worry about.

As they were walking towards Yui's house, the gods started to get cold feet. When they reach the door, Takeru decided to back out.

"I said bad things about her… she might not be willing to forgive me…" The thought of being hated by Yui sent a chill down his spine.

"She will, trust me. She's not like that." Ayano smiled with confidence, reassuring Takeru.

Just when they were about to knock the door, Manabu and Jun opened the door. Both parties saw each other and were surprised. Ayano broke the awkward silence.

"Erm… Is Yui in?" She cautiously asked. Manubu and Jun glanced at each other in confusion, before saying together,

"Wasn't she at your place? We had a fight a few days ago and she went missing so I thought she was staying at your house to spite us?"

After a moment of silence, everyone started to panic.

"If she isn't at your house, where else would she be? Considering her personality, she wouldn't go to anyone but you for help!" Realising that their precious little sister wasn't where they thought she'd be, their blood drained from their face. Their parents were on a second honeymoon vacation, what will they say when they come back?

"Calm down! There's no need to hit the panic button yet! Let's search for her first!"

They went around searching. They asked all classmates and friends, reported to the police and even resorting to using their powers. They practically searched the entire country but to no avail. Zeus even lent a helping hand, of course, without Ayano knowing.

They came back to Yui's house empty handed. Even resorting to the gods' power and they still couldn't find Yui, they can't do anything anymore. They could only wait for the police to find her. The news of Yui being missing spread around the country, it even ended up being in the news.

"Hello? Manabu? What happened to Yui?! Why is she missing?!" Their parents heard of the news and contacted the brothers. Knowing that their precious daughter had gone missing, they changed their plans and decided to come back the very same day they contacted the brothers.

They were contacted by the police. The only information on Yui they have was the tape from the CCTV which they managed to secure but only within the school compound. For some reason, some of the recording from the CCTVs had been erased and the culprit couldn't be tracked down.

"I should have just let her win the argument instead of quarrelling with her…" Manabu was on the verge of tears. He was bent down, shaking like a leaf. His heart was filled with misery.

"I should have defended her… what kind of friend am I!" The gods started self-blaming.

"My poor baby…" Yui's mom broke down in tears. Putting his hands around her shoulder, Yui's dad tried comforting her.

***A few weeks later***

***Ring ring ring***

"Hello?!" Yui's mom, who never left her phone since Yui's disappearance, answered. Her eyes widened, surprised.

They contacted everybody and went to the police station. The gods thought maybe the police found but the look in her mom's eyes made their blood run cold.

"Madam, we have a corpse that may be belong to your daughter's."

The blood drained from their faces when they heard the news.

"It might not be Yui you know?" Ayano tried to be positive but it was only creating false hope.

They were brought in to the mortuary. They stood rooted to the ground. When they saw the corpses that was covered by a piece of cloth, all hairs on their body stood on their ends. Overcome with fright, Yui's mom lost her balance and fell down in a swoon. When they finally composed themselves, it was Manabu who uncovered the cloth. When he saw the corpse's face, he sighed in relief. It was a girl, age wise similar to Yui but not her.

They went out the station, relieved. However, if that was not Yui, where could Yui possibly be? Everyone has regretted their actions and was just waiting for Yui to appear so that they could apologize. It was heart wrenching to see Yui's mom being so devastated.

**Meanwhile…**

***Knock knock***

An unkempt, bearded man enter the luxurious office.

"The evidence had been erased. Where is my money?" He said in a nasal voice. The man sitting on the swivel chair spun around to face him and threw a stack of money on the table. The bearded man took the stack and counted the money. Satisfied, he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I'll keep it a secret okay?" In his mind, he was thinking of extorting money from 'him' again. He turned around to leave.

***Bang***

"I'm not an idiot."

In the blink of an eye, the bearded man was lying in a pool of his own blood. An evil smile spread on 'his' face. He pressed the button and 'his' secretary came in to clear the body away.

"Now no one can stand in my way…" He smiled and kept his gun.

* * *

_Hi guys, i hope you will continue reading this short novel of mine and give your most truthful comments. I hope you will enjoy this chapter~ ^^_

_P.S. My exams are next week so for the time being i won't be writing, i will only post what i have already done._

_Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44_


	4. Trail of the missing

Yui has been missing for a few months now. Every single day the gods were to class they glanced remorsefully at her empty table, eyes filled with longing for Yui. After lunch break, they went to the garden, skipping class. They were worn out with fatigue from looking for Yui and taking care of her family. It was Yui's fault for causing grieve to her family but it takes two to tango.

"Really… where did weed go? We can't find her even with the use of our powers!" Dark clouds seemed to constantly loom over the gods' heads.

"It's our fault… fairy-san" Apollon fell to his knees, clutching his head in despair. Balder's face was expressionless, he had already lost hope and couldn't even feel anything anymore. Yui was his everything but now she was taken away. Everybody all, eyes puffy and red, on the day when they thought Yui died. Looking after the family was the only way to show how sorry they were.

"Get a grip on yourself! If you guys continue this way, you will soon go bananas!" Ayano's annoyed feelings were written all over her face.

"If Yui sees you guys like that, do you think she would be happy?!"

"We don't even know if she's alive or dead! We even use our po-!" Hades covered Loki's mouth, preventing him from leaking out their secret. Smiling, Apollon stood in front of them.

"Yeah… she won't. Let's just hope she will come back soon." He forced a smile, lying to himself.

A few more months passed and it had been a year since Yui disappeared. The gods were still missing Yui. However, time heals them but of course, not entirely. They now had the motivation to do their best. They still had not given up on Yui. They found some clues. On the day when Yui disappeared, some CCTV tapes were erased and could not be restored. They have a feeling that this had something to do behind Yui's disappearance.

They went to Yui's house to help her parents. It has become a daily routine. They were resting after dinner, watching television, when Yui's mother made a shocking and upsetting statement.

"Guys, you know, it's time to give up."

The gods turned, not believing what they heard.

"You guys have your own life to live and I'm sure if Yui was here, she wouldn't want you all to sacrifice everything for her." Yui's dad continued. The gods looked at them, wide-eye opened.

"No. The only reason I'm here is because of Yui. She's the reason I live for. Telling me to give up my reason for living is something I can't do." Apollon said firmly, eyes icy with determination. Yui's parents were touched and agreed to allow them to continue the search however, with the promise that they will not risk their lives.

***A few days later***

A warm breeze kissed Balder's cheeks gently as it passed by. The gods were walking on the street, holding Yui's pictures in their hands. Their main motive was to search for Yui again however, due to their looks, it attraction too many girls and hindered their progress. The decided to rest on the bench.

"Hello young lads~" A kind looking old lady whose face was full of wrinkles approached the gods. They stood up to make space for the old lady to sit. The old lady suddenly started to talk like she knew them.

"What nice and good young lads… hahaha~ if only I was ten years younger~"

"You're still beautiful miss~" Apollon politely complimented her. Blushing, she giggled. The picture of Yui flew away from Apollon's hands and fell onto the old woman's lap. She took a look at the picture.

"Oh… isn't this girl…"

"Do you know this girl?!" The gods pressed the old lady to continue.

"I remember… wasn't she knocked down by a car, she was in very bad conditioned if I remembered correctly." Hearing the news, their face went pale.

"Th-thank you for telling us miss…" Balder thanked the old lady with a plastic smile. They dragged their feet like they weight tons and arrived in front of Yui's house. They told what they have discovered to Yui's parents. It wasn't so much of a surprise as she had been missing for so long, but to hear it outright really broke their hearts.

"But where is her corpse if she's dead?" Yui's father asked. He was right, if Yui was dead, the police would have sent the body back. Either her corpse was destroyed or she was still alive. But if she is alive, why did she not come back?

The gods were convinced that Yui was dead since they even used their powers to search for her.

The next day, they went back to that same street where they found the old lady. This time, it was pretty hard to find her. When they finally found her, they were like dogs with two tails.

"Miss! Hello, do you remember us?" Balder waved. Unexpectedly, the old lady ran off like a scalded cat as soon as she saw the gods. Of course, her stamina does not surpass the gods and was eventually caught.

"Why did you ran away? We just want to ask you some questions."

"N-No! I didn't see anything! Go away!"

"But-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Her shouting attracted many pedestrians. Rather than being accused of assaulting an old lady, they left her alone. They went to a park and sat on a bench instead.

"Why did she deny it? We didn't even asked her anything yet!" Takeru was frustrated and angry after their confrontation with the lady.

"Maybe she knows something but was threatened not to tell? It always happens in television show~" Loki laughed it off. Suddenly, Tsukito raised his hands and pointed in one direction.

"What's wrong Tsuki-Tsuki?" Apollon looked towards the direction Tsukito pointed and he was surprised to see the old lady. She was with a man who wore suit and he looked very professional. They closed in on them, careful enough not to be spotted.

"Did you keep your mouth shut?" The man harshly asked.

"Y-Yes. I promise I won't tell anyone so please just don't hurt my family!" The old lady begged him, on the brink of tears. The man took out an envelope and gave her. He warned her again before walking off. The old lady took out a wad of cash from the envelope and grinned from ear to ear. The gods stood rooted to where they were standing. They followed the man but soon lost track of him.

"You know, the way that guy say things… it's so familiar…" Takeru scratch his chin, thinking.

"But that's not the main problem here! The old lady was bribed! This way we can never find where Yui is!" Hades hissed, agitated.

They had been convinced that Yui was dead but the new evidence was proving otherwise.

They stalked the old lady almost every single day. There was no sign of Yui or anything else suspicious. One day, the lady was talking to another neighbour.

"You know, it's so hard not to gossip about it…"

"Yeah… why can't we just talk among ourselves since we are the only ones who know about it?" The other old lady urged her. They decided to discuss it without knowing that the gods was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You know that girl, I remember that she was knocked down and so much blood was lost!" Remembering the scene, both of them squirmed.

"Yeah… she was not brought to the hospital right? She was carried into the car that hit her and disappeared."

"I wonder if she's alive right now…"

The gods were at a loss of words. They were so grateful for the fact that Yui might still be alive it left them speechless. They went to Yui's house and discussed about what they heard. Yui's mom got emotional and hugged the gods, thanking them over and over again. However, they do not have any clues on where to find Yui.

"So… you mean Yui might still be alive? Just maybe abducted by someone?"

They told Ayano about their findings and he face lit up.

"Maybe… I think I know who can help!"

They found Ayano's uncle, who was working in a publishing company. If the accident really happened, there should be a newspaper report on it but there was not. Her uncle took out few photos for them. They were the photos of Yui's accident. They wanted to ask a lot of questions but they held their tongues. Ayano's uncle told them that all the publishers were asked to keep this incident under their hats and were bribed.

All the clues were linked to a big company. It was one of the most famous fashion companies: A&L. Why would this company want to keep this incident a secret? Ayano and the gods looked at each other. They do not know the full details, but inevitably truth will out in due time.

* * *

_Hello, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well. Please give your honest opinion~ ^^_

_Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44_


	5. Fragments of memory

"Li-Lilie!" The gods was shocked. Her smile slowly turned into a smirk. Showing her fangs, she hissed.

Yui was totally shocked. The man she loved had used violence on her, there are weird people who say that she resembled someone and now there was a beautiful woman who appeared out of nowhere?! Unable to understand anything, she tried to speak.

"Luca… Who is she?" Yui asked in a small voice.

"She's my secretary but that is not important. Now come with me!" Luca grabbed Yui's arm and pulled her towards him, not caring whether his action hurt Yui or not.

"Lilie!" Luca called in a commanding voice. In that instant, Luca and Yui disappeared into thin air. The gods tried to stop her but failed.

"Lilie, why are you here? You aren't supposed to be here at all!" Apollon asked, an angry frown creased his forehead.

"Why do you care? Heaven has banished me behind the bars when I did nothing wrong. I loved all of you yet what did I get? I want revenge!" Her face twisted in grimace.

"Revenge? How are you-"Balder stopped in his tracks and went into deep thought: Revenge? Love? We all love Yui right? If my memory serves me well, the day when she break out of heaven is the same day when Yui disappeared. Could she have anything to do with this incident?!

"You… you did something to Yui right?!" Balder lost his composure and shook with anger.

"Oh… seems like there is a smarty pants in your group too~ well, bingo! My power is to manipulate one's mind and feelings. She was too pure so she was the perfect target." She had a sinister smile on her face.

"So you were the man who bribed the old ladies?! I knew that voice was familiar! To hide her from us you even transformed into a man…!"

Unable to control his anger, Takeru transformed into his deity form and started attacking Lilie.

***Swoosh! Swoosh! Clang!***

All his attacks are either missing her by an inch or blocked. At this time, the earth rumbles. The ground underneath her crumbles all of a sudden. She did not fall for this trick. Looking at Hades who was the one to make the ground crumble, she swung her arms, shooting knifes towards him. The gods all joined the fight but they could not bring her down.

"Ah!" Takeru managed to injure her. Looking at the wound, her eyes flashed with anger and resentment.

"I'll get you back the next time!" She disappeared into thin air. The gods went to the mansion and spy on Yui and Luca. Luca was acting like a normal gentleman, no one would have thought that he had slapped Yui a while ago.

Making sure that Yui was safe, they went back to the hotel.

"I should've known it was Lilie! She had always resent us for rejecting her but I didn't expect that she would lay hands on Yui!" Loki bent down, grabbing his hair in frustration.

"No wonder Yui was so weird that day… it was under the manipulation of Lilie…" Tsukito murmured.

They discussed on how to get Yui back. Originally, they were going to let Yui be since they saw how happy she was but after this incident, they were not sure anymore. There was a possibility that Luca could be under Lilie's manipulation and he could snap at Yui anytime. They decided to help Yui regain her memories before they do anything else.

***Yui's POV***

This was the first time Luca ever raised his hands on me. And the other people… they couldn't possibly be human…

"Aiko!" Hearing Luca calling out my name, I snapped out of it and went to sit next to him. We were talking like usual and he does not seem to remember anything. Gathering my courage, I asked.

"L-Luca, am I really you're fiancée? Why don't I remember anything then?" Luca look me in the eye and replied.

"Yes Aiko. You're mine and will always be. Your memory doesn't need to come back, all you need is me. We will create new memories. Or do you not believe me?" I shook my head. It was Luca who was always there for me, how could I forget? It was a year ago…

Opening my eyes, I saw a completely sterile white room. This… This is a hospital… why am I here? I tried to think…? Eh? How come… I don't remember anything? W-Who am I? As I panicked, a man in suit came in. He was gorgeous.

"Aiko…" Aiko? Am I Aiko? Who is this man?

"Aiko… do you remember me?" I shook my head. He smiled at me and suddenly hugged me. I resisted.

"We are engaged so no need to be afraid." En-engaged?! Since when?!  
"We were childhood friends too, don't be afraid, I'll be here the entire time." His gentle smile reassured me, if it's him, it should be true.

I felt a pain shoot right to my head as I tried remembering thus I gave up. Ever since then, Luca has been very nice and kind to me. He would not lie to me.

I trust Luca from the bottom of my heart and enjoyed the rest of the night with him.

***Normal POV***

The next day, Yui's guards had increased but of course, the gods always have a way to get in the mansion.

"Hello!" Balder snuck up on Yui and surprised her.

"H-How did you get in here?!" She stuttered, shocked and hands on her chest.

"Who are we?" Loki posed looking very proud.

"Stalkers…" Loki's eyes looked surprised and he frowned.

"Dear Aiko, do you think I would need to stalk you? Girls comes flocking to me you know?" Boasting, Yui pushed him towards the door.

"If so please go find other girls and stop stalking me Mr… Whoever you are." The gods held Yui back. They calmed her down and introduced themselves properly. They eventually reminded her about their "missing" friend.

"Oh… so you guys cherish her so much…"

"Yes, but it was our mistake. I wish she can come back to our side…" They glanced at Yui, eyes filled of emotions that they could not express through words. For some reason, she could not look them in the eye. They had a great time chatting and for some reason, she feels very comfortable with the paranormal strangers.

Around evening, they decided to go back through the windows. They were going off and Yui suddenly collapse. But the gods were already gone. Images flashed quickly in her head. It was blur but she can make out the face of the gods. D-Do I know them? This memory… I knew them right?

The days passes and the gods visited her every single day. One night, Luca suddenly asked Yui, "What did you do during the day?"

"No-nothing… just same old." She panicked and that was the smoking gun for Luca. She was caught red-handed but Luca kept his mouth shut and acted like nothing happened.

The next day when the gods arrived, the moment when they entered the mansion, a siren was activated. They were caught by a cage.

"Wh-What is this?!" The gods was shocked. Yui's eyes widen in surprise.

"Aiko! Come here!" Luca came out of nowhere with Lilie. Lilie laughed in satisfaction. The gods tried to break out of the cage but since it was a trap done by Lilie, it wasn't easy.

"I'll drink your blood and kill you~" She licks the air, looking blood-thirst. Yui couldn't do anything. She could only look at them getting brought away in the cage.

"Finally the nuisances are gone. Aren't you happy Aiko?" Luca grinned from ear to ear. Being soft-hearted, Yui plead for the gods.

"Can you let them go? They are just good people and I get a feeling I knew them before I lost my memory…"

"What?! WHAT DID YOU SAY? Are you going to leave me again for them?! No! No! If you still won't change your mind, I'm going to have you see something."

Luca's smile sent a shiver down Yui's spine. Yui was brought down to a basement which she didn't know existed.

Voices came from a room, the screaming and groaning grew louder and louder.

"Take a look~" As Luca pushed the door open, a haze of fear surrounded Yui. Lilie was torturing the gods. Blood was dripping from the fresh wounds. Yui said without thinking.

"But I thought Balder can't be hurt?" She surprised herself. Why did she say that?

"I stole a couple of tools from heaven~" Lilie took a knife and stab deep in between Balder's shoulders. He cried out and coughed out blood.

"Have you regain your memory? Will you no longer stay with me?" Luca muttered by himself and his eyes looked crazy. He started laughing all by himself.

"If that is the case… hahahaha! If I can't have you, nobody will. I'll kill you with my own hands!"

***BANG!***

The gods watched Yui slowly collapse to the floor. She was calling out Luca's name and slowly became motionless. The gods shouted in despair. Suddenly, a bright light came from their bodies.

* * *

Hey guys~ here's chapter 5! One more chapter and finish! I really hope you guys will enjoy it. Please give your truthful comments~ ^^

Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44


	6. Death in the underworld

Bright lights came from the gods' body when they saw Yui. They transformed in their deity form. Previously, they did not want to hurt Lilie since her sin was loving the gods which is partially their fault. She was also a victim however, the love she had, turned her mad and she harmed every other goddess who came close to the gods. No matter what reason she had, hurting someone is a sin. The gods tried to understand her. But now, they could no longer contain their rage.

"ARDAT LILIE!" Flames surrounded Apollon as he approached Lilie. His gold eyes were blazing as he glared.

***CHINK!***

His sword missed Lilie by a hair's breadth. Lilie stumbled back, surprised. The gods were all attacking Lilie, especially Balder, he had lost control of himself in his deity form. Loki's blade managed to stab into Lilie's stomach and she coughed out a large amount of blood as she clutched the blade in her stomach. She used her last ounce of to remove the blade.

"N-Next time… I will definitely… kill you…" She wiped her blood off her lips and disappeared with Luca. Balder, who is still out of control was planning to chase her but he heard a small voice speaking and he stopped him in his track.

"… ah … it hurts… I…" The voice faded out. It snapped Balder back to reality. The gods ran towards Yui's side. Holding her up, they called her name many times but no response was given. They were tearing up while pressing against her injured chest to reduce the blood lost. Yui suddenly coughed up blood.

They were scared to death. Never in their lifetimes have they seen a human so pale before. Her usually pink and delicious lips turned pale white. A few days ago she was still making jokes but now she's lying on the floor, unconscious. Apollon held her and felt her warmth disappearing with each second passing by.

"N-No! Don't leave us like that fairy-san!" He cried.

"H-Hospital… HOSPITAL! HURRY UP!" They suddenly remembered the existence of the hospital and flew her straight all the way to Japan within seconds. She was in the emergency room. The hospital had contacted her family. The gods were outside the emergency room waiting for the result.

"M-My Yui, how is she?" Yui's mom asked immediately when she arrived. The gods could only keep silent as they avoided eye contact. The brothers were a little calmer compared to their parents.

"W-Where did you find her?" Manabu asked. Before the gods could answer, the doctor came out of the emergency room. Everyone rushed over.

"How's my daughter?"

"I'm so sorry, we did our best. It was too late when she was sent here." The doctor lowered his head as he answered. Yui's mom fainted on the spot. They rushed in the room. Yui was covered with a white cloth. They revealed her face as they kneeled down, face full of tears.

No longer will they see her beautiful eyes, her warmth, her nagging and her kindness. She is gone, no longer in this world. They wept. All of a sudden, Hades' right eye turned gold and his left eye turned red with black sclera. He ran out of the room.

***Lilie's POV***

I was tending to my wounds as I thought. Damn them! I loved them so much yet they treat me like this? I got rid of nuisance around them and this is how I am repaid?! I'm definitely going to kill them!

Oh well… killing their precious lover also makes it fair for all of us… I'm a genius to manipulate Luca into shooting that girl. I laughed so hard I felt my injury acting up again. The pain was excruciating that I bent over in agony.

"Lilie… where is Aiko?" Luca came towards me and asked like a naïve child. His eyes looked emotionless.

How annoying… he has no value now so should I just discard him? No, not now, I need a slave since I'm injured…

I'll have to get revenge.

I scratch my chin and thought of a brilliant idea: Getting rid of Yui's body. I'll destroy any evidence related to her! This would make them suffer even more! They will come to me.

I rested for a few days as the wounds recovered. I went to the funeral they had and sneaked in. I saw the girl's corpse in the coffin. I whispered,

"Don't blame me, blame them for your death okay?" I giggled, knowing that my plan was working well and I will soon achieve my goals. I tried to open the coffin to get rid of the body but a siren was activated the minute I touched the surface of the coffin. A large cage fell and trapped me.

***Normal POV***

"Haha! Caught you! I will have to punish you for all your bad deeds!" The gods suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Kill me if you want but your little crush over here is already dead and that's enough for me. Hahahahaha! DEAD! HOW DOES IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO YOU?!" She laughed like a maniac running loose. The gods smirked.

"What are you laughing at?" Lilie squinted.

The coffin started to move and the cover came off. A girl rose from the casket. Yui!

"T-This is impossible! I saw her give her last breath! I even made sure Luca shot her vital organs so she would die!" Lilie was flabbergasted.

"Well it is possible!" Taking out a sword which caught the sunlight causing a beautiful reflection, Balder stab it into Lilie's heart. Normally, she will just be wounded, but this time, she started disappearing into thin air. The sword was given by Zeus to kill Lilie so there is no reason they will fail.

"I will never for-"Lilie disappeared before she could even finish her sentence.

"Can I go see Luca?" Yui had apparently regained her memory. The gods accompanied her out of fear for Luca might harm her again.

***Knock knock!***

Yui opened the door to find Luca sitting on the sofa alone. When he saw her, he was shocked but elated. He ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Is this a dream? I don't care if it is, take me with you!"

"It's not a dream. Luca, look at me." Yui held his face, forcing him to look straight in her eyes. She thanked him for the year he took care of her however, she had regained her memory and had to return.

"But… I remembered I shot you…" Luca pondered. Yui smiled and explained.

***Days earlier***

Hades ran out of the room and transformed into his deity form. The gods followed him.

"What are you going to do?" The other gods asked, worried.

"I won't let her die, we're going to the underworld to retrieve her soul. Are you in?" Hades' eyes showed stirring determination. The gods smiled, excited knowing that there is a way to revive Yui.

They broke into the underworld and took Yui's soul with them. It was total chaos. Thousands of underlings came and trapped them. Though they were powerful, they were outnumbered.

"By right I should punish you…" A voice came from above. They looked up and saw Zeus.

"Please Zeus! Save Fairy-san! I don't care what happens to me!" Zeus frown at Apollon's sentence.

"Well, it is partially my fault so I guess I could close one eye on this matter." His response made the gods feel like the whole world is on their side. Zeus gave them something extra.

They took Yui's soul back and revived her. Yui's family was shocked but did not asked anymore questions. Seeing Yui alive was enough for them.

"Aren't I dead?" It was the first thing she asked as she opened her eyes. Zeus had re-established her memories in her soul after the gods retrieved.

***Back to present***

They explain to Luca.

"Thank god! And I'm sorry for making you take the identity of Aiko… I guess my inner demon was brought out by Lilie but I didn't realize it."

"But why did you name me Aiko?" Curious, Yui questioned.

"My company A&L is actually named after Aiko and me, Luca. Aiko was my childhood friend and fiancé but she died the same day I found you so I treated you like her reincarnation. She meant the world to me, I was planning to join her in the underworld however, I heard Lilie's voice calling out to me just before I died. I must have lost my mind…"

Yui patted him on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him. It turns out Yui didn't really loved Luca as a man but as a family, he was welcome to visit her anytime.

When they went out of the mansion, Yui turned towards the gods and gave a big bow. The gods were taken aback.

"This is the apology I didn't gave a year ago. Sorry and thank you for not giving up on me even though you should have lost hope." Yui's eyes watered around the corners as she smiled.

"No. It was our fault. If we hadn't let our anger run wild, we could have prevented that accident…" Both parties insisted it's their fault. They look at one another and laughed.

"Well, if you say so… but shouldn't we get some kind of reward?"

The gods grinned mischievously. Pointing towards their cheeks, they waited.

***Muacks!***

Yui gave each of them a peck of the cheek. The gods were satisfied for now. They went to Yui's house cheerfully. On their way back, Yui held Hades' hands.

"Thank you so much… if it weren't for you, I would be dead right now." Yui showed her gratitude by giving him a peek on his lips. Hades stood still in his track in pleasant surprise as Yui head on to join the others after turning around and giving Hades a wink. Things are going to be back to normal now since everything is solved.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Yui suddenly asked. They thought for a while and they remembered that they brought Yui to life after she had died once in front of her family! There will be lots of explaining later on but right now, at least they are all safe and sound.

* * *

_This is the last chapter of the Resentment of the fallen. I hoped that you enjoyed reading this short novel of mine. Please give your honest reviews~ honestly, i live on your reviews~ ^^_

_Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44_


End file.
